


A Slight Mix Up

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: Got each other's bags AUBruce and Natasha run into each other on the subway.





	A Slight Mix Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics from Tumblr, I'm moving them all over here in the next couple weeks, I will mark them appropriately.

The subway platform was crowded as Bruce tried his best to squeeze through the throng of people. He was supposed to be meeting Tony and was seconds away from missing his train. In his hurry he didn’t notice the person running right at him until it was too late. Before he could blink another body slammed into his, hard. They were both flung backwards and hit the concrete floor with resounding smacks.    
  
After several deep breaths, to make sure the Other Guy wouldn’t show up and make a mess of the busy platform, Bruce pulled himself to his feet. He opened his mouth to apologize to whoever he had crashed into, but found the person was already gone. Shaking his head, not entirely surprised, he bent over and grabbed his messenger bag that went flying in the collision, barely making it on the train before the doors closed. 

* * *

Natasha growled as she ran up the stairs and onto the main street. She was supposed to be tailing a mark, but the crowded train and bustling platform had made it nearly impossible to keep up with him. Add in crashing into Banner and she was scrambling to find him among the civilians on the sidewalk. She scanned the groups of people several times before she finally found her mark. The second she made eye contact she knew she’d been made.    
  
She saw the man stalking toward her reach for the waist of his pants and didn’t wait to see what weapon he produced. Her hand instinctively reached inside the bag slung over her shoulder for her pistol, but came up short. Her heart raced frantically as her hand brushed over books, glasses, and crumpled up papers, everything but the cold metal of her signature weapon.    
  
This was Banner’s bag and she was about four seconds away from being shot by a lunatic in broad daylight. Without any other weapons, she was supposed to be blending in, she popped a lens out of his glasses and broke it in half. As soon as the thug was close enough, she launched it into his throat and was out of there before he hit the sidewalk.    
  
The crowd parted when he hit the ground, some shrieking at the sight of the piece of glass sticking out of windpipe, but Natasha didn’t stick around for the aftermath. A team of agents were already on their way to collect the mark.    
  
Instead she turned and walked casually in the opposite direction, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes.    
  
Her destination, Avengers Tower. 

* * *

“Do you have those notes on Veronica?” Tony called as soon as Bruce stepped foot in the lab they shared.    


“Uh, yeah, one second.”    
  
Bruce set his bag on the lab table, not expecting the distinct metal thunk that followed. Confused Bruce flipped open the flap and was met with the sight of a hand gun, that was most definitely not his. Upon further investigation, he found a picture of an angry looking thug, some make up that looked way too innocent to actually be make up, and concluded that this was Natasha’s bag.    
  
Gingerly he closed the flap and pushed it away from him. Better safe than sorry.    
  
“What’s the hold up buddy?” Tony asked, not looking away from his screens.    
  
“My bag got switched on the subway. I don’t have my notes.” Bruce admitted, wringing his hands together.    
  
That got Tony’s attention.    
  
“Are you telling me that a random stranger has the calculations for the only thing that will be capable of going up against the Hulk?” he questioned, the anxiety clear in his tone.    
  
“Not exactly…” Bruce started to explain, but was interrupted by the sound of boot heels hurriedly hitting the floor of the hallway. A few seconds later Natasha was standing in the lab’s entrance, holding Bruce’s bag out to him.    
  
“I think you have something of mine.” She said, tossing Bruce his bag.    
  
Bruce caught it and nodded his head at the identical bag sitting on the table. Natasha smirked at way Bruce eyed her bag as of it were seconds away from exploding and sauntered over to retrieve it.    
  
“See you later boys.” She called to the pair as she turned to leave. She was stopped, however, by Bruce’s voice calling out to her.   
  
“What happened to my glasses?” He asked holding up his mangled spectacles.    
  
She merely shrugged. “I had to improvise, I’m sure SHIELD will reimburse you.” And with that she was gone.    
  
Bruce stared at the spot she just vacated with his mouthing hanging open slightly. He looked over at Tony only to find him laughing hysterically.    
  
“I think that means she likes you,” Tony wheezed.

  
Bruce shook his head and pulled out the notes they needed as well as a slip of paper with the Black Widow’s phone number scratched across in red pen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I'm natashasbanner on Tumblr and I'm always open to chat.


End file.
